Love's Sweet Melody
by njbc
Summary: He practically has all of Japan wired to his benefit. He gets anything he wants, everything. But the one thing he truly wants doesn't have a price. Is it love? Or just a simple crush?
1. A Lover's Glance

Ohtori Kyouya, the possible heir to the Ohtori Corporation, glanced at his watch seeing he was behind schedule with the Host Club's earnings. Being driven in a limousine, he gazed outside watching commoners pass by. Fujioka Haruhi came to mind as she was the only commoner he ever had the desire to talk to. The signature smirk he carried was forming when he recalled the time he spent the day with Haruhi.

He got abducted by the club, who wanted to explore the commoner's mall and accidentally abandoned him without his wallet or a cell phone. His little savior came to be Haruhi unexpectedly.

"_Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi was surprised to see such a man of high status in a place low in society, but then again his idiotic best friend probably dragged him along._

"_Ah, Haruhi." Kyouya said indolently. _

"_What brings you here, senpai?"_

"_Apparently, I was taken here by that buffoon." He growled, picturing Tamaki. _

_Figures. _She thought.

He recalled the time they ate at the fast-food place where she started interrogating him with a profusion of questions.

"_You know Kyouya-senpai, you're not as different from Tamaki-senpai as you think." Haruhi deemed._

"_Is that so?" Kyouya asked, seeming amused by her assumption. _

_Haruhi nodded, and began to support her notion, "Well for starters, you both are genuinely kind, in your own way of course." _

_He rested his head on top of his hands, looking a bit more interested in her theory. _

"Go on."

"When he's being kind he shows it but when you're being kind you do it secretly without anyone seeing your true self."

_She just smiled her "natural rookie" smiles, which indicated she was finished with her speculation._

The thought of Haruhi was still drifting in Kyouya's mind until the limousine stopped and snapped him out of his reverie.

He walked down the familiar hall way and into Third Music Room envisioning the massive disarray he was about to enter.

Surprisingly, everyone was already in their positions and was working with their customers.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kyouya-senpai." The brunette greeted.

"Arigato, Haruhi." He grinned.

"Kyou-chan!"

"…"

"Mommy look what your devilish sons are doing to our daughter!"

"Eh? Tono, we're just simply giving Haruhi a massage." Hikaru insisted, sharing a mischievous grin with his other half.

Never mind, the territory he entered every weekday was _always_ disarray.

Kyouya ignored the sudden disorder and went to his desk to type away in his laptop. That's how he always worked in the host club, in the shadows, which got him the nickname Shadow King. Girls rarely designated him because he was way too intimidating for them to handle. But once in a while he would get a customer or two, who he would dazzle away with his brilliance and etiquette, giving them those fake smiles he hid away from.

He looked up from his laptop to see Haruhi handle her customers. She clearly lived up to the "natural" type because opposite him, her smiles were genuine and sincere. Any female or male would easily fall for that beautiful honest smile of hers, including Kyouya, the Shadow King himself.

"Haru-kun, I think Kyouya-san is looking at you." One of her customers spotted.

"Ah, excuse me for a moment."

She walked towards him looking very graceful, leaving her customers dumbstruck.

"Kyouya-senpai, do you need me for anything?"

"Your debt has just been lowered." He notified.

"Thank you, senpai." She gave a small bow, expressing her gratitude and returned to her customers.

_Fujioka Haruhi, more than your average commoner, _he snickered to himself.

The day was finally over and the Host Club had once again come to a close until the next day.

A loud yawn came from Hunny, who was clearly tired, and was being piggybacked by Mori.

"What say the theme for tomorrow?" Tamaki asked, stretching his arms in sign of exhaustion.

"Cinderella!" Hunny cheerfully answered, regaining his energy back.

"Fantastic idea, Hunny!" Tamaki merrily agreed with the Loli-shota.

"Haru-chan will be Cinderella!" Hunny declared with enthusiasm.

"But of course!" Tamaki consented.

Haruhi shot Tamaki a death glare that sent him to the corner tearfully murmuring to himself what sounded like "Daughter hates daddy."

"Eh, Haruhi we'll give you all the ootoro you want." Kaoru bribed.

Haruhi shook her head, "if I dress as a girl everyone will know my true gender."

"Nonsense Haruhi, Kaoru and I will be your wicked step sisters." Hikaru informed, placing his hand over her shoulders.

"It's a great idea, eh, Kyouya?"

"It will help lower your debt, Haruhi." Kyouya confirmed, pushing up his glasses.

"If it means having Tamaki-senpai as 'Prince Charming' than no, but if not than I'll agree to the terms." She considered.

"Kyou-chan can be 'Prince Charming' and Tamaki will be your 'Fairy Godmother'!" Hunny joyfully said, clapping his hands.

Tamaki was still a little down that he wasn't going to be Prince Charming, and sulked at the idea of playing the fairy godmother who clearly has no romantic ties to Cinderella. Everyone happily left Third Music Room excluding Tamaki and left Kyouya alone with Haruhi.

How cliché.

He watched her from the corner of his eye trying to grasp what Tamaki and the others saw in her. Sure she was cute but there were definitely more beautiful young women out there, who were certainly beyond her class. Fujioka Haruhi was stubborn, dense (in male and female relationships), and poor (well, looking down from his rank she was) but beyond that she was honest, thoughtful, and simple. She didn't have materialistic needs nor did she have any desires a normal girl would have other than her love for strawberries and such. The way she dressed surely matched her personality. The way she threw anything she had on hand just provoked the twins, especially Tamaki nonetheless, to give her more girly clothing.

Kyouya examined her features, starting with her boyish haircut that seemed to suit her because it didn't require much effort to manage.

_She looks more attractive with longer hair. _He silently thought to himself. _From what the pictures Ranka-san gave me she looked much more appealing to the eye._

He scanned down to her big brown eyes that made everyone seem to melt other than himself (for now.) Those big brown orbs that were filled with perceptiveness. Then his eyes slowly ran down to her lips and quickly shook off the idea any teenage boy would have when looking intently at a young woman's lips.

_What am I thinking? Surely Tamaki rubbed off on me but presumably not this much. _He immediately brushed off the things that were growing through his mind.

He tried to drift his eyes away from the boyish looking brunette, wanting no more to do with this problem he was having.

_I better be on my way. I should be getting home to make dinner for otou-san. _Haruhi thought, while cleaning the room, which was one of her jobs to be able to lower her debt slightly.

"Kyouya-senpai, I'll be going now." She said, heading towards the door.

"Till tomorrow then, I'll be waiting, Cinderella." He managed a small smile, seeing her off.

She gave him a bright smile and left the room, walking in awe. The line undoubtedly sounded like something the Host Club Idiot **ahem** King would say and it certainly wouldn't whisk her off her feet. Normally she would think a line like that would be cheesy, but the way he said it was so earnest and prince like, leaving her in a trance.

_Did Kyouya-senpai just say that? _Her mind was mentally going through the same line over and over again.

In Third Music Room…

_Did I just say that? _He shook his head in disbelief at his foolish romantic gesture. The raven-haired boy never in his right mind imagined he could say something like that, let alone to someone below his class.

Haruhi reached her apartment, walking in a leisurely pace. Her father was already asleep when she got home. _Poor otou-san, probably tired from working 12 hours a day. _

She went into her room where lay a medium-sized package.

_To Princess Haruhi_

_Love, Hikaru & Kaoru _

She opened the present and gaped at the lovely blue dress for tomorrow's event. The dress consisted of sparkly crystals that reflected any trace of light, and the material was made entirely of silk. She looked inside the box just to find a pair of real glass slippers that shimmered brilliantly.

_I guess this is what I'm wearing tomorrow._ The regularly boyish looking girl wasn't at all stirred with the extravagant costume they had sent her, courtesy of their mother's evening gown line.

…Next Morning (Third Music Room)…

"WHERE'S MY DARLING DAUGHTER?" The foolish blonde demanded.

"Tono, she's just running late as always, besides don't forget that she will be dressed in the costume we sent her." Kaoru informed.

"Tsk, tsk, it's a shame though, milord, you aren't in fact going to be her Prince Charming." Hikaru teased.

Tamaki gave Hikaru a fierce look before walking up to Kyouya, who looked quite stunning in his Prince Charming costume compared to Tamaki, who looked more of a drag queen than Cinderella's Fairy Godmother (or father, in his case.)

"Mommy please trade costumes with me!" Tamaki begged, with his tearful puppy dog eyes.

"Tamaki, if you want Haruhi to be dressed in proper female attire then you have to abide to her likings."

Right on cue, Haruhi came in, looking absolutely breathtaking. She strode elegantly towards them.

"Haru-chan you look cute!" The little Loli-shota ran up, with Mori following behind.

"You look adorable Haruhi!" The twins chorused, who placed their hands on either side of her shoulders.

"That's an understatement Haruhi, you look extraordinary." Tamaki bowed.

"Arigato senpai." She beamed, sending Tamaki to hide behind Kyouya, blushing.

Kyouya, who was jotting down notes for the Host Club's profits, couldn't take his eyes off Haruhi.

Remembering he hadn't greeted her yet, "Ah, Cinderella, may I have this dance?" In a prince like manner, Kyouya held out his hand for her to take.

"Eh?" Haruhi was beyond confused, but seeing the customers were coming in she knew it would surely bring down her debt.

She took hold of his hands and violinists popped out of nowhere, playing an unfamiliar tune.


	2. Thoughtless Act

**Authors Note**: I've been procrastinating on homework (high school, ugh) so I can continue this story for you guys since I got reviews! Thank you by the way for that! I'm really happy; since this is the first fanfic I've ever written! I so wish I didn't waste my summer vacation.

**Disclaimer**: Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me. The admirable Bisco Hatori created the manga. As many times I wished it belonged to me it sadly does not. 3

* * *

**Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.**

**-Aristotle**

Tamaki stared, gaping at the way his daughter was being twirled by his best friend while the twins were busy entertaining their clients with their 'sisterly love.' (A/N: Remember they are still in Cinderella cosplay)

Hunny was bouncing up and down in his cute mouse outfit watching Kyouya and Haruhi's dance to the waltz. Mori on the other hand was looking at the two, emotionless.

Haruhi didn't know she was capable of dancing to the waltz or that she can even dance at all for that matter, but then again her partner was doing the leading.

_Why do I have the sudden urge to catch Haruhi's attention? _Kyouya pondered at the fact.

Haruhi stared attentively at the Shadow King, trying to fathom his sudden calculating expression. _I wonder if he needs to work on the club's funds. _

Many of the customers were so stunned at how beautiful Haruhi looked knowing that she was a guy and applauded as the charming melody ended. The air was filled with a mix of emotions but stopped when Kyouya unexpectedly placed his lips on Haruhi's hand, kissing it ever so lightly.

He walked back to his laptop, nonchalantly and began typing as if nothing ever happened. _Idiot...what the hell is wrong with me? _Kyouya mentally scolded himself at his imprudent behavior. _That was completely unnecessary._

Haruhi could feel the sudden warmth on her cheeks. She let the tips of her fingers swiftly touch her face.

Every single member of the host club, including customers stared in uttered amazement.

"Bravo, bravo, Haru-chan!" Hunny ran up to Haruhi, tugging at the skirt of her dress.

"Arigato Hunny-senpai."

Tamaki, in his so-called 'wall-of-gloom,' recovered and ran up to Haruhi like a puppy searching for its owner.

"My darling princess, may I have this dance?" The Baka Tono asked, imitating Kyouya's chivalrous manner.

Hikaru and Kaoru couldn't help but laugh their heads off, making fun of their lord's incredibly dim-witted question and the fact that he didn't even look the part.

Kyouya was watching Tamaki's attempt to ask Haruhi to dance with him, amused.

Hunny, busy chowing down on some sweets didn't even pay attention to the stupidity that was occurring in the club at that moment, while Mori sat next to his little cousin.

"Senpai, I have to get to my customers." The brunette left the Host King in a 'heart broken' condition.

* * *

The day ended successfully and everyone was back in their normal powder blue blazer uniforms.

Haruhi had left early to catch on some studying, whilst Hikaru and Kaoru went to their mother's boutique to get some more 'girly' outfits for Haruhi after seeing her in the Cinderella gown. Hunny got a little sick from eating way too many sweets and had to be taken by Mori to see the doctor and possibly the dentist, leaving Tamaki and Kyouya alone in the club.

"Kyouya?" The blonde said, trying to get his best friend's attention.

"What is it Tamaki?"

"Do you have any feelings towards our Haruhi?" He asked, straight-to-the-point.

"Don't be so absurd." Kyouya couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth.

"Well, if you do happen to hold an affection for our beautiful daughter, then I wouldn't get in the way of love or infatuation."

Kyouya was surprised on Tamaki's serious expression and couldn't even respond at his friend's love indictment.

"As the saying goes, 'falling in love opens your heart and unleashes the beast within you.' And Kyouya, I think I'm starting to see him."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter sucked and was to short 3 I'll make it better I promise! Tough criticism isn't my thing but I can handle it. Anyways it didn't really end with a cliffhanger but don't worry it'll come soon enough. So yeah Tamaki is a great friend! Isn't he? I'm planning on making a Tama-Haru story for all you fans of that pairing so just give me a few months maybe even weeks! Reviews are gladly appreciated!

3 Cho-kun


	3. It's Called Infatuation

**Authors Note**: Well this chapter is longer than the last one (I think? Maybe not. Heh. Yeah, it's shorter? ). It's like that for a reason! Don't get angry with me! I'll promise you'll love the next chapters! LONGER! The 2nd Chapter I purposely made short. I have another fanfic for all you KyoHaru fans, "Cupid's Broken Wing." I hope you'll take a peek at it.

**Disclaimer**: Ouran High School Host Club is not mine. Even if I crossed a thousand leagues in search of a fairy that would give me one wish it still wouldn't belong to me.

* * *

**The essence of love begins when i_nfatuation_ ends. **

**-Anonymous **

**Ohtori Residence, 7:30 P.M. **

Kyouya skipped dinner and went up to his room, still taken back from his conversation with Tamaki. _That idiot, _Kyouya thought, _he is blowing things wildly out of proportion._ If he were to pursue a girl, he'd pick a young woman that he would use up to his advantage. A girl that would be of some use to him. Manipulating was like second nature to him, he didn't even have to think about it. But what was he feeling right now? Why was Haruhi always on his mind? Is there something about her that's so desirable that he can't resist?

She's like the forbidden fruit in the Adam and Eve story. She's putting herself in temptation's way. It was only a matter of time until he would succumb to the 'fruit' he couldn't resist. If he did want her would she even consider him? The mere thought of it made Kyouya feel sick. _Infatuation._ That's what Kyouya expected he was feeling. _Nothing but a simple crush, I'll get over it soon enough._

Night closed on the Shadow King and he fell asleep, exhausted from the day's unexpected events.

**The Next Day at the Ohtori Residence, 11:00 A.M.**

"Ohtori-sama, it's time for you to go to school. You're late." The young servant announced.

The Low Blood Pressure King sluggishly got out of bed, wearing only a pair of flannel pants and quickly took a nice and cold shower that would relax his muscles just enough for him to be able to face Haruhi that day. _Maybe I should call in today. _He contemplated his options so he wouldn't have to see Haruhi. _No, don't be a coward Kyouya, besides Tamaki will have a fit if you're not there. _

He left his mansion and was driven to school, mentally having a battle with his conscience on whether or not he should be present at the club that day.

**Third Music Room, 11:55 A.M.**

_Just a crush. _He reminded himself. _Only a crush. _He opened the door to the third music room…

"Kyouya! My dearest friend!" To his relief Tamaki was the only one in the room.

"Have you taken up on cleaning, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, eying the pristine room.

"Of course not. Our precious Haruhi did all this."

"Speaking of Haruhi, where is she?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses, a habit he formed ever since he was a child.

"She went to buy some more commoner's coffee with our devilish sons." Tamaki's eyes turned into slits as he was picturing what the perverted twins were doing to his beloved daughter.

"I see." Kyouya felt a heavy burden lifted up from his shoulders because knowing the twins he knew they would take a few hours of Haruhi's time and he wouldn't have to see her in a while.

"Kyouya, do you know the new student that got accepted into Ouran lately?"

"I haven't any idea, why do you ask?"

"I heard from the twins that he is also a freshmen and that he knows Haruhi very well. His name is Daisuke Haru." Tamaki seemed excited to meet the fellow so he could ask him what Haruhi was like back then.

_I wish he would find out his feelings for her soon enough._ The blonde ruminated of the day he would have to give his 'daughter' away. He looked at his best friend, confused at his devious expression.

_I guess I have to do a little research on this 'friend' of hers. _His trademark smirk began evolving in the corners of his lips.

He pulled his cell phone out of his blazer and began dialing a few numbers, whilst Tamaki watched in curiosity.

"Konnichiwa Manami-san. Hai, domo arigatou. Sayonara." The raven-haired boy clicked the phone shut and had a winner's grin on his face.

"Kyouya, what was that about?"

"I just wanted to throw a little welcome party for the new student, here in Third Music Room, if you don't mind of course."

"Nonsense! That's a great idea! Haruhi will be very pleased."

_Yes she will_.

Operation: Kyouya's Evil Scheming. The very thought of the fellow, who supposedly knew Haruhi more than the members themselves aggravated Kyouya to plan this scheme.

"Tamaki, I'll take my leave now, I'll be back shortly."

On to the school corridors, Kyouya couldn't help but wonder why he was going this far to damage a particular person's reputation. He didn't have the right to do such a thing. Known to be cold, Kyouya still wouldn't do anything redundant unless he was looking for vengeance. Was he doing this for his benefit or for Haruhi's? The poor boy didn't even do anything.

_Am I jealous? But I don't understand… _

Walking as if his head was in the clouds, Kyouya paid no heed to what was going around him. Whatever he felt it was beyond jealousy. Jealousy wasn't the right word for how he felt towards that Daisuke Haru…

* * *

A/N: Again I know I said I'd make the 3rd chapter longer, but I decided not to for a reason. I love how my plot is going so far, but if you're not a fan too bad. It's not your fic it's mine. Reviews are always welcome. So go ahead and clicky the bottom! 

Quote (in the beginning) -I hope that gives you a hint of what will happen next!

Daisuke Haru- I'm writing it last name first like Fujioka Haruhi. But when he gets addressed it'd be "Haru." Get it Haru & Haruhi (the names)? Kyouya will definitely like that! Mwahaha.


	4. Soundless Love Part 1

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry this took so long. High school is so hectic. This was originally longer but I cut it short because most of it fitted with the next chapter. Read ALL!

**Disclaimer: **If wishes came true I still wouldn't be able to own this. (Sigh)

* * *

** Love comforteth like sunshine after rain.**

**- William Shakespeare - **

_I'm never going to get my errands done with these two with me. _Haruhi didn't even have a say on whether or not the twins can come with her. _They always make these decisions for themselves. _She walked down the breakfast aisle, looking for Tamaki's beloved instant coffee.

_Kyouya-senpai has been acting awfully weird lately. It's as if he was Tamaki's clone, but one with more than half a brain. _As the brunette was putting a dozen containers of instant coffee in the cart, she wondered why Kyouya wasn't his usual self. He hardly added more to her debt and whenever he talked to her he would say something completely out of character. _I guess he's having a problem with something. But why do I suddenly feel nervous when he's with me? _

"Haruhi! Can we get this?" Kaoru nearly knocked over a pile of toilet papers stacked up to the ceiling, running to her with Pocky on hand.

"Kaoru! I don't have enough money for this stuff! You guys practically took everything from the whole market!" Haruhi shouted, making a scene.

"Haruhi, who said you had to buy this? Tono already paid earlier for the stuff we're getting. We just have to pick out what we want." The older twin apprised.

_Okaa-san, I'll be with you soon. _Haruhi spiritually conveyed to her late mother.

**School Viewing Garden, 12:50 P.M.**

The possible Ohtori heir sat on a bench near the neoclassical-styled library, questioning his reasons to harm the eminence of Haruhi's old friend.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know Fujioka Haruhi by any chance?" Kyouya looked up to see the rival he never knew he had.

"Ah, you must be Daisuke Haru." The lens of the Shadow King's spectacles glinted in the sun.

"Hai." The young man bowed.

Haru wasn't at all what Kyouya expected. He imagined a boy with the usual 'commoner essence,' but Haru looked nothing like a commoner. Haru looked like the son of a wealthy businessman like Kyouya's father, Chairman Yoshio Ohtori. The boy could have fooled any young woman that came from an influential family. His eyes were deeply silver and looked translucent when the sun's beams were reflecting off it. His hair was dark auburn and reached his shoulder blades. He was very well built and stood there with an athletic stature.

Kyouya stood to see that they were the same height. "Let me accompany you to the Third Music Room. I'm sure she'll be present there." Kyouya praised him with a fake smile.

"Arigatou, uh…"

"Ah, my apologies, my name is Ohtori Kyouya."

"Arigatou, Kyouya-senpai."

"There's no need to address me with formality. Call me Kyouya." His bright grin showed only a bit of malice.

**Third Music Room**

"Haruhi!" Tamaki ran up to the brunette.

"What is it Senpai?" Haruhi, busy with the groceries, was irritated for some odd reason.

"Haruhi!" The blonde idiot pulled the girl aside.

"You didn't tell me about Haru!"

"You are in no position to know about my personal life, senpai."

"Of course I am. I am your father. How dare you refuse the presence of your own flesh in blood in your life!"

"Tamaki-senpai, for God's sake we are not related in any way."

The 'Wall-of-Gloom' was now occupied with the Baka Tono's company. Everyone ignored the planting of a million mushrooms and continued their normal routine.

Meanwhile, Kyouya and Haru's arrival didn't stir the room at all. The occupants of the Music Room didn't even notice they had entered a few minutes ago.

"Ahem." The vice-president cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

They all looked up from their areas, surprised at the raven-haired young man's need for their direct concentration.

"Haruhi!" The male student called for the brunette, happy to finally see her again.

"Haru!!!" In an unusual manner, Haruhi ran up to her childhood friend and gave him a hug.

Disgusted at the way he looked at her, like a piece of meat on a dinner platter, Kyouya stood aside watching with a rather bored expression.

The day went far too long for Kyouya. Watching Haruhi and Haru catch up was incredibly hard for him to bear. So he ended up doing what he always did when he wanted to know more about a particular someone. Investigate. He went to the school library and read the stacks of "Confidential" student records, which were provided by Kyouya's connections.

_Daisuke, Haru_

_**Private Records**_

Inside were transcripts from other schools, report cards, pictures, birth certificate, diploma from both elementary and junior high, and lastly, a newspaper article on his family's history.

_**Asahi Shinbun **_

_Daisuke Lineage _

_The reputable Daisuke Yuichi has been the chairman of D. Suke Industries for seventy-five successful years and he has finally been put to rest after suffering pancreatic cancer. In a matter of minutes after his death, people were quite interested to know who will fill in his position. The issue was yet to be solved. Yuichi had no relations with any women and hadn't bore a possible heir. Several weeks passed until they finally named the next chairman to the thriving industry, Daisuke Haru, his nephew. Though he isn't allowed to touch the business life until he turns a reasonable 20 years of age. The question is: has he accepted this honorable position? _

_Written & Researched by Miyuri Yakimoto _

Has Kyouya lost his mind? _Daisuke Haru is the heir to D. Suke Industries. The rival of my father's business. _Kyouya isn't only facing a potential love foe but he's against the heir to one of the biggest industries in the world, a title he still hasn't salvaged.

* * *

**Cho-kun's Little Note: **If you care enough to read my fanfic, review me too! Next chapter will be posted up soon! Don't forget to read "Cupid's Broken Wing." 


	5. Not A Chapter

Cho-kun's Problem: Oh, how we all love writer's block ): I'm really sorry for having no new chapters up but I have no inspiration. It's just, ugh. I need your help. Well, the people who read my stories anyway. Please don't be angry or excited about this just because this isn't a REAL chapter. I need for you to answer this survey-or-whatever-you-call-it-thingy-ma-jiggy. So please, bear with me.

* * *

**1) What do you want to see happen with Kyouya's relationship with Haruhi?**

** 2) Do you want to see Haru Daisuke drive a major wedge into the relationship of Haruhi and the Host Club members? **

** 3) In 3-5 sentences, summarize what you want to happen in the following chapters in this story?**

Thank you so much! Please send your reply, I am in desperate need of your help.

With lots of kisses,

Cho-kun


End file.
